Our life together: Tris and Tobias
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: This fanfiction is basically about Tris and Tobias getting married, having a baby, and much more! Rated M. for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there fellow divergent!:P I've been thinking for a while now that I want to do a really long fanfiction. Maybe about forty chapters or so. Anyways here it is! DISCLAIMER: I do not own divergent. This story is basically what would happen if there was no war. In my fanfiction Al is still alive and he barely passed initiation, so yeah. Tris never cut her hair because I like her hair longer! And Tris and Tobias get married, have sex- (there will be lemons), And have a child. I'm still looking for their baby's name so I would appreciate it if you left names in the comments below of what I should name their kid!:D**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting me!:P Enjoy!**

Tris's P.O.V.

I stand in the room behind the dauntless gardens, waiting to get married to the one I love- Tobias. I'd never actually think that this day would come and I'm so happy that he's asked me to marry him. Four- the strongest and handsomest guy in dauntless asked me to marry him. I was so shocked when he first asked me to marry him because I wasn't expecting it at all. He had proposed to me on his balcony at his house when me and him were alone. He said he loved me so much, and he wanted to marry me. He then kissed me and it wasn't one off those quick kiss on the lips, it was slow and passionate and it made me forget about everything else. It made my body burn where he touched me with his hands while he was kissing me. His arm around my waist. His other hand touching my face as he kissed me. It made me fall in love with him madly.

When I first came to dauntless, I remember him being mean and tough towards me at first. I didn't think he'd liked me at all to be honest, until one day he helped me a little when fighting one of the meanest people in dauntless- Peter. A couple of days later, he climbed the Ferris wheel with me. Even though he was afraid of heights, he decided to climb the Ferris wheel with me because he loved me.

A couple days after that, he found out I was Divergent. And it was then that I found out that he was divergent too. Imagine, the Four who was the greatest in all of dauntless- was secretly Divergent. And now he's choosing me to be his wife. It feels so weird, almost as if it were a dream.

I'm going to marry him today and I'm so nervous. Not because I don't love Tobias but because I'm scared of intimacy and I'm just scared of what will happen tonight after the wedding...

Tobias's P.O.V.

My whole body is shaking. I'd never imagine that Tris the most beautiful-est girl I know would say yes to me when I asked her to marry me. I'm so nervous right now. I'm kind of worried about whats gonna happen after the wedding. I mean I want to have sex with her so badly, but I don't want to hurt her. God I can't imagine what I would do if I had hurt her. And I don't want to push her either. My palms are sweaty and I can feel myself jump a little as Uriah - my best man at my wedding, touches me on the shoulder.

"Geez Four, don't be so scared. It's just Tris your marrying." Uriah says to me.

"I'm not scared." I say back a bit harshly.

Next thing I know, the wedding music turns on and I feel my heart about to jump out of my chest. Everyone turns to stand in the audience to the door and I stand there, getting goosebumps as Tris walks through those double doors.

Am I ready for this? Will Tris still love me after were married? Will I be able to be a husband that she needs?

She then walks through those doors and I realize, it doesn't matter. God she's so beautiful.

I love her so much.

Tris's P.O.V.

My legs are literally shaking right now as I walk down the aisle. I literally have to think to myself on how to walk because I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't thinking that, I would've fallen over by now. I'm looking down at the floor because I don't want to trip over my gigantic wedding dress. Its a white gown that has white lace going all over it. It has a poofy bottom to it and it has a long train in the back. My veil reaches all the way to the floor, and I feel so girly right now it's almost embarrassing.

I continue to walk down the aisle, and as I do I then see my gorgeous fiance, Tobias. I love him so much. I don't think anyone could ever love Tobias as much as I love him.

He smiles at me and it looks like he has tears in his eyes. I smile at this and walk down the aisle while holding onto my dads arm.

I finally make it to the end of the aisle as my father hands my hand to Tobias's hand. Tobias smiles and grabs my hand. He pulls me closer to him as Zeke- the one whose wedding us starts to talk.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We've already gotten through the introductions, our wedding vows, and now I get to kiss Tobias.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Zeke says. I look over at Tobias as he places a hand on my cheek. I feel his other hand sneak around to behind my back as he holds me close to him. We both smile at each other before going to kiss one another. His soft lips brush against mine as Ikiss him. I can hear everyone clapping and cheering now and I know that me and Tobias are finally married to one another. He breaks apart from me, our noses still touching.

"Your mine forever Tris." I hear him say, smiling at me.

I can feel myself blush and he laughs a little as we both hold hands and walk back down the aisle, officially husband and wife.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I'm so happy right now, I get to be married to the one I love Tris- and live with her forever.

I'm looking for Tris right now, she went to go change into a party dress because she didn't want to wear a wedding dress to a party we were going to after the wedding. Its a party at Zeke's house, he wanted to congratulate us on getting married so he's throwing us a party.

I look for Tris all around the pit before I get stopped by Marcus. I hate him so much, I didn't even want to invite him to the wedding. But of course with Christina being our wedding planner, she said that he had to come.

He walks up to me with a smile on his face, but I know that smile isn't real. Behind that smile lives a horrible father.

"Hello Tobi-"

"My name's Four." I say to him harshly. He just looks at me as if he were fixing to hit me. But I'm not scared of him anymore, and I know he won't hit me in front of all of these people in the pit.

"Four, I wanted to make sure that your happy with your decision marrying Beatrice." He says.

I stare at him. I don't like him talking about Tris because she's mine and I don't want her to be taken away from me by him.

"You don't care about my happiness, you never did." I say to him.

"You know that's not true. I care about your happiness-"

"Then why did you beat me?" I ask him in an angry voice.

"I just want whats best for you, and I don't think you made the right choice by marrying Beatrice."

I get mad, first of all because I love Tris so much and I don't want him to try to do something that will hurt her. And second of all, who is he to tell me that he thinks I didn't make the right choice? I love Tris and I know I made the right choice.

"I really don't care what you think about me and Tris getting married. I love Tris and I know I made the right choice by marrying her. She's the first person whose ever truly loved me and cares about me. So you can just stay the hell away from me and her." I say angry before walking away.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After the wedding I change into a black short dress with some high heels on. My hair is curled and I'm wearing a little bit of makeup. I'm so excited to see Tobias but also a little scared. I'm scared I won't know what to do when we do have sex. Should I be the one to kiss him first? Or is he going to kiss me first?

I'm so nervous right now and I don't know what to do. I know that he loves me and he would never do anything to hurt me, but I'm still scared. I know that when we make out he always gets really erect and has to go into the bathroom to release himself, and I kind of secretly like that. But at the same time, I'm also kind of scared by it.

I'm just about to walk out to the pit when I feel someone place their hands on my hips. I turn around and see Tobias smiling.

"Hello my beautiful wife." He says to me. I smile and blush because he just called me beautiful.

"Hello my handsome husband."

He smiles and we both kiss each other for what seems like a long time.

"Ahemmm."

Me and Tobias stop kissing each other and we see Zeke standing right there.

"So are you guys coming to the party or what?"

I smile as Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and we walk together to the party.

 **Please leave a comment below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! In this chapter there will be lemons!:P Anyways I hope you like it and leave a review below!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Four get to Zeke's house and walk in. There is wine and beer everywhere and food spread out across a table. Everyone is there that we know, except for Al, Peter, and Eric.

"Oh hey you guys!" Uriah says walking up to us. "So we're playing truth or dare, you guys wanna join in?"

Tobias looks at me concerned, because he knows I don't like playing this game.

"Only if Tris wants to play."

"Tris pleaseeee I really want you to play truth or dare with us!" Uriah says in a baby voice. He makes a puppy dog face at me and I can't stand it when he makes a puppy dog face. It really annoys me.

"Okay." I say.

"Yayy!" Uriah hugs me all of a sudden and then walks away. I could tell Tobias got mad when he hugged me because Tobias doesn't like it when other guys hug me.

"Alright everyone let's play truth or dare!" Uriah says excitedly.

Me and Tobias sit down on the couch as I felt his arm still wrapped around my waist. I leaned my head onto his shoulder because I was really tired from the wedding and everything. He smiled and kissed me on the head and I blushed.

"I want to go first!" Zeke said. "Shauna, Truth or dare?"

"Umm... Truth."

"PANYSCAKE!" Uriah yelled.

"I dare you to tell us if you've ever had sex before."

She mumbled something under her breath as Zeke was waiting for an answer.

"What was that?" Zeke asked.

"No! Okay?" She says in an annoyed voice. Zeke smiled. Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Okay now its my turn!" Uriah says. He looks at me and I suddenly have a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Tris, truth or dare?" He asks with a big smile on his face. I could feel everyone in the room looking at me. Their eyes practically boring into me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." He says proudly.

I look over at Four and he smiles at me. I feel a little nervous about playing seven minutes in heaven with Tobias but I have to get over this fear of intimacy.

"Okay." I say back to Uriah. I stand up off of the couch and Tobias stands up to. He grabs my hand as we both walk to the closet and Uriah shuts the door behind us.

"Okay you have seven minutes starting now!" Zeke yelled through the closet door. Its really dark in the closet, so I can't really see anything. I feel Tobias place his hands on my hips and I smiled.

"Tris I love you so much. I'm so happy that your mine forever." He says quietly before I feel him place a hand on my cheek. I know he's fixing to kiss me so I kiss him first. I feel him smile through the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss, making me blush. I do something bold, and slightly pushing my tongue in his mouth. I hear him moan a little as he lets me in his mouth. We both french kiss each other, holding one another tightly. His mouth then breaks apart from my mouth and I know he's smiling.

"Do you want to finish this at home?" He asks in a husky voice, tickling my neck. I felt shivers go down my spine and for once in my life, I felt something in my lower stomach that made me want him in a way that I've never felt before.

"Tobias I want you." I said in a voice that I've never spoken in before. I suddenly felt embarrassed for saying it like that but I could tell Tobias knew I was embarrassed so he said something back.

"Tris I want you so badly."

I feel myself get a way that I've never felt before, I wanted to rip off all of Tobias's clothes right now.

"I propose we go back to or apartment now." Tobias says. I laugh a little and give him a quick kiss on the lips. He opens the closet door and we quietly sneak out of the party without anyone knowing, and go back to our apartment.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we get back to our apartment Tobias shuts the door behind us and instantly starts kissing me. I kiss him back, while taking off my high heels and throwing them on the floor. We continue to kiss deeper and harder as we get closer to the bed.

He pushes me up against the wall lightly and looks me in the eyes.

"Tris I don't want to scare you. I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you." He says quietly.

I smile because he really cares about me and my feelings.

"Tobias I love you so much and I trust you. Your not going to hurt me or scare me." I say to him, caressing his cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Tobias I've never been so sure in my life."

Tobias smiles as we go back to kissing. His hands place themselves on my hips, holding me close to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel him take off his shoes and throw them on the floor. All of a sudden, he picks me up. My legs wrap themselves around him as he carries me to the bed.

Tobias lays me down and gently climbs on top of me.

"Tris I love you so much you can't imagine." He says to me.

"Tobias I love you too."

Me and Tobias kiss and I can't imagine what I would do without him. I love him so much.

 **Stick around for the next chapter!:D Warning: LEMONS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment/review below! Also, Warning: LEMONS!**

Tobias's P.O.V.

My body is over Tris as I kiss her, deeply. I love Tris so much and I never thought that the day Tris came flying down onto the net after the choosing ceremony, that I would be marrying that beautiful woman. Tris, the bravest, selfless, smartest, and beautifulest person I know would be marrying me. I'm so happy that I can spend the rest of my life with her. God I'm so lucky to have her.

We continue to kiss, as I trail my hands to the bottom of her dress. I stop kissing her and look down at her to make sure it was okay to continue.

"Can I um... take off your..." I say kind of hesitantly. She smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"Yes."

I smile at her before going down to her knee and placing a kiss there. I then slowly start to work myself up her leg, kissing her until I reach the hem of her dress. She's wiggling underneath me and arching her back while moaning so I can tell I must be doing something right.

"Please Tobias I want you..."

I smile and slowly lift up her dress, kissing every piece of skin that was showing. I finally get up to her underwear and I smile because she's wearing black lace underwear, which turns me on even more.

My head turns up to Tris to see what she's doing, as she's looking at me blushing. I go up and kiss her on the lips.

"Tris its okay, you don't have to be embarrassed." I say to her. She nods slowly and I go back down to right above her underwear.

My hands pull her dress up and I start to kiss her stomach, heading right above her black lace underwear. I hear her moan loudly as I kiss her opening through her underwear. Her hands grab on to my hair as her back arches and I smile, knowing I have this kind of power over her.

"Please..." She says whimpering.

I do something bold and rub my finger against her spot on her underwear. She moans loudly and moves her hips. Eventually after rubbing her spot, I slowly pull her underwear down and off of her.

She's so beautiful. I kiss her spot and she grips my hair, not letting go. I decide to make her go crazy, so I gently lick between her folds. Her moans became the loudest I had ever heard them before.

"Tris your really wet." I say to her.

I lick deeper into her folds tasting her, as she almost screams my name.

"Tobias I want you now..." She says in a loud moaning voice. My face smiles, and I reach up to kiss her. We kiss for about a minute or two. She slowly reaches her hands down and pulls her dress up and over her head. I sit there drinking in the sight of Tris half naked. She's blushing like madly before I go down and kiss her neck. My hands find themselves unclasping her bra, as I gently take it off of her.

Tris's moans become loud again when I run my hand over her breast, while kissing her neck.

"Ohhh..." She moans as I grab her breasts in my hand and play with them. She gasps as I stop kissing her neck and lick her nipples which are now very erect and perky.

At this point my pants are feeling a bit tight on me but all I really care about is making Tris feel good.

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias gives me pleasure as he licks and gently nibbles on my nipple. I moan and look down when I realize that I seen a huge bulge in his pants. I do something bold, and gently rub my hand against the bulge in his pants. He instantly stops what he's doing and groans. I take this as a good sign, and slowly unbutton and then unzip his pants.

He helps me as he takes off his pants and I see the bulging sticking out even more through his boxers. I do something brave, and push Tobias down so I'm on top of him. He looks shocked for a minute but then smiles at me.

My hands rub his member through his boxers as he moans and says my name over and over again. The next thing I do is pull down his boxers to find a very big erected member.

"Tris please I can't..." He moans. I smile at this and lightly wrap my hand around his cock. He groans, thrusting upwards as I rub my hand up and down, pumping his member.

Before I know it, he flipped me back over so he was on top of me and ready to go inside of me.

"Tris I am so sorry but this is probably going to hurt." He says caressing my cheek. I nod, as he lines up with my entrance and pushes inside of me.

I gasp when he's fully inside of me. It actually feels amazing with him inside of me. I can feel him throbbing inside of me as his arms were shaking, trying to hold himself up from not crushing me.

"T-tris..." He stutters. "P-please can I move?"

"Please Tobias I want you." I say in a sexy voice. He instantly moans and starts to thrust in and out of me. My body is feeling so much pleasure from where his member is hitting my g-spot. I thrust myself against him and find that when I do that it feels absolutely amazing.

My mouth moans, as he continues to thrust in and out of me.

"Tris can I please go faster?" He asks panting. I nod yes and he thrust faster than he ever has before. I can feel his member continue to hit my spot and I moan, throwing my head back as he kisses my neck.

"Tris I can't..." He says, thrusting.

"Cum with me." I say moaning.

Before I know it he thrusts five more times before we both moan loudly and cum on each other. I cold feel his warm cum filling inside of me as he collapses on top of me. I gently stroke his hair as he hugs me.

"Tris I love you so much." He says, getting off of me and laying beside me.

"Tobias I love you so much."

He covers us up with a blanket and we both fall sleep, tired of this nights activities.

 **Please stick around for more!:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the great comments you guys left below! Here is this chapter and like I said, leave baby names below so I can figure out what to name Tris and Tobias's baby!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

It's been about two weeks since me and Tobias have gotten married, and I can't believe sex could be so great with Tobias. We love each other so much, and when we have sex it makes sparks fly in my stomach, as it also makes us closer as husband and wife.

I'm in our bedroom sitting on the bed. Tobias isn't home yet from work, so it's just me at home.

I sit on the bed, feeling sick. I've been feeling this way for a while now and so far it hasn't gotten better. It started about the first week me and Tobias had been married and I don't know why. I hear the front door of our apartment open and I hear Tobias's voice.

"Tris?"

I suddenly feel something coming up my throat, and I run to the bathroom. I fling the toilet lid open and puke until my stomach hurts. The next thing I know, I feel Tobias's arms around me.

"Tris you need to lie down." He says to me. I look at him staring into his eyes. My stomach gets a sharp pain all of a sudden, and I cringe my face.

"Tris are you okay?" He asks me worriedly. I nod my head no and press my hand against my stomach. I suddenly feel a movement in my stomach and I instantly know what's wrong. I think I'm pregnant.

"Tris?" He asks me.

"Tobias..." I say. I start to cry because I know he will hate me if I'm pregnant. He will probably leave me. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and he hugs me tightly.

"Tris I hate seeing you cry. What's wrong?"

"Tobias please don't be mad at me." I say crying even harder now.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asks me.

"Because I think I'm pregnant..." His face changes and he smiles at me.

"Tris that's great!"

I looked at him, shocked. "Your not mad?"

"Of course not Tris! Your giving me the most precious thing in the world!" He says. He kisses me on the head and strokes my hair.

"Are you sure your pregnant?" He asks me.

"I don't know but we never used protection... and I've been feeling sick for about a week now.

"Lets go down to the infirmary and see if the equipment they have can tell if your pregnant." He says.

"Okay."

"Tris I love you so much."

"Tobias I love you too." I say looking up at him.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Me and Tris walk down to the infirmary to find out if she's pregnant or not. Were now waiting to hear what the doctor says. I'm so happy if she's actually pregnant, I love Tris so much and the thought of another little Tris running around makes me smile.

The door opens and a doctor walks in, smiling.

"Well you were right, your pregnant!" He says us. Me and Tris look at each other and I instantly kiss her on the lips. I break apart and smile at her.

"Tris I can't wait until our baby comes."

She smiles as we both hug each other. I kiss her on the head and I can't imagine what my life would be like without her.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After we found out that I was pregnant, me and Tobias decided to go to a party to tell all of our friends the good news. When we get to the party Uriah comes up to me and hugs me.

"Hey Tris!" He says. He lets go of me and I can see Tobias making a mean face towards Uriah. Tobias must still be jealous when other guys hug me.

"Hey." I say kind of awkwardly. Uriah lets go of me and then smiles. He walks away and me and Four walk into the party. Everyone we know is there, except for Al. Me and Four walk over to Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah.

"Hey Tris!" Christina says as she hugs me.

"So we have some good news." Four says to everyone. He looks down at me and I guess I'm supposed to tell them.

"Um... I'm pregnant." I say.

Uriah and Zeke stand there looking shocked while Will just gives us a thumbs up. Christina squeals and hugs me again.

"That's so great Tris!" Christina says.

"Congratulations Four!" Uriah says.

"Looks like your gonna be a dad!" Zeke says smiling.

Tobias looks down at me and I smile at him. All of a sudden, I hear a familiar voice, Al's.

"Your pregnant?!" He yells. He has an angry look on his face, which I rarely ever see from him. He comes towards me and raises his hand like he's fixing to slap me in the face, but Tobias grabs his hand and punches him in the noise. Al steps back and stumbles a bit before looking up at me and Tobias.

"DON'T EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON TRIS." Tobias says angrily.

"I can't believe you Tris! You got married to Four without telling me and then your having a baby with him?!" Al yells.

I feel Tobias push me behind him a little so Al can't get to me. Tobias is really overprotective, especially when it comes to other guys.

"Your a bitch Tris! I wish I had never even met you!" Al says. He looks like he's about to cry.

"Don't come near Tris again or else I'm gonna kill you." Tobias says with an angry face. Al just walks away with rage as all of our friends had shocked looks on their faces.

"Well that was interesting..." Uriah says. Tobias then grabbed my hand and looked at everyone.

"Were gonna go back to our apartment now." He says to everyone.

He pulls me along with him as we walk out of the party and in to the hallway. His hand is squeezing my hand hard, almost to the point to where my hand is about to go numb.

"Tobias your kind of squeezing my hand hard." I say to him.

"Sorry." He says in a deep voice letting some of the pressure off of my hand. We continue to walk down the hallway towards the elevator when I ask him a question.

"Tobias why did we leave the party?" I ask him.

"I'm so mad at Al right now, I can't be at that party when I'm mad." He says in an angry voice. "He's not going to lay a finger on you or else I'm gonna kill him. He also doesn't call you a bitch either."

"Tobias its okay, he was going to find out sooner or later an-"

"It still doesn't give him the right to try to slap you!" Tobias yells at me.

I stand there, feeling like I'm about to cry. Tobias has never once yelled at me. Not even in training. I stand there as I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I know that he was yelling because he was angry about what Al said, but it still breaks my heart when he gets mad at me.

I feel another tear roll down my cheek and I feel his arms instantly go around me, hugging me.

"Tris I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you. It was an accident." He says in a worried voice, stroking my hair. "I'm just really mad at Al for what he did. I'm not mad at you Tris, I could never be mad at you. I love you."

He lifts my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes.

"Okay?" He asks me, smiling.

"Okay." I say back. He kisses me on the lips and we stand there playing with each others lips as we make out. Finally, we break apart for air.

"Let's go home now." He says, wrapping his arm around my waist as we get on the elevator to go home.

 **Please stick around for the next chapter!:P**


End file.
